Losing You
by Namine Hietala
Summary: "Te perdere para siempre... y no puedo evitarlo" fue lo que pensó Soul al saber que Maka salia con un chico que solo la usaba. El sabia que su deber era protegerla, por que aunque ella nunca lo supo, el la amaba con toda su alma.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo-sensei xP, el prologo esta basado en el capitulo 69 del manga ADVERTENCIA!!!! Tiene spoilers asi que si lo leen y no han leido el manga va bajo su propio riesgo.

Lo demas ya es mi historia… bueno pues a leer xD

* * *

Losing You

**Prologo**

Era un día normal en Death City, el sol reía macabramente sobre la ciudad, en especial en los patios de Shibusen, donde se encontraban un chico albino de ojos rojos y una chica alta de cabello café hasta la cintura.

-Ya me tienes aquí, así que por favor dime lo que querías decirme –dijo amablemente Soul.

-Bueno, p-pues y-yo –tartamudeaba la chica mientras se sonrojaba- ¡Por favor se algún día mi compañero! –dio media vuelta y corrió.

-… -

Soul soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada principal de Shibusen.

* * *

En los pasillos de Shibusen caminaba el chico albino, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con una expresión en la cara de fastidio, se detuvo frente a su casillero, lo abrió y en seguida cayeron varios sobres, algunos muy elegantes, al suelo.

-Soul, ¿Por qué no limpias ya tu casillero? Esta hecho todo un asco –Pregunto una chica mientras se acercaba al desastre.

-Maka, sabes perfectamente que esto no es mi culpa –dijo refunfuñando.

-¡Valla, Valla! –Exclamó Maka- Tan popular como siempre, Soul.

-No son cartas de admiradoras, –aclaró- solo son peticiones para ser su compañero. Siempre las he recibido, pero ahora que soy una Death Scythe han incrementado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo no recibo cartas de "petición"?, después de todo yo te convertí en una Death Scythe –se encogió de hombros, enfurruñada-.

-Bueno, eso es por que buscan a una compañera que tenga algo de atractivo, no como tú –se mofó Soul-.

Ella lo miró molesta, después emitió una pequeña risa.

-No hay duda alguna. –Soul la miró- Todos los hombres son iguales, unos malditos pervertidos –Se burló Maka con una mueca despectiva-.

Soul la seguía viendo. Ella lo miró y dijo alegre…

-Bueno es hora de irnos a casa –dijo dándole una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda-.

-¡oye!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿Te dolió? Oh, perdóname si fue así.

* * *

-No, no, ¡NO!... ¿Por qué? –se quejaba una chica mientras espiaba a Soul y Maka a lo lejos-.

-Ellos…ellos son totalmente incompatibles –susurró mientras veía que se iban- pero… pronto lo lograré –sonrió satisfactoriamente-.

* * *

Bueno el prologo es cortito pero espero que si les guste ya que esta historia ya la tenia completa solo me faltaba el principio ._.U no sabia como comenzarla hasta que lei el cap 69 del manga que por cierto tanto el titulo como el cap me dejaron impactada OMG OMG OMG!!!!

Bueno me despido y porfas dejen review recuerden mientras mas reviews mas pronto subo el cap. 1.

Acepto comentarios de todo…

Amenazas

Recomendaciones

Felicitaciones

Chistes

Etc… lol


	2. ¿Un Admirador?

**Disclairmer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsusho Ohkubo-sensei, pero bueno no los entretengo mas y a leer se ha dicho =D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Un Admirador?**

**General POV**

Azotea de Shibusen 7:35 a.m.

Era una mañana muy fría, ya que el sol comenzaba a despertarse.

Alguien estaba ahí recargado en el barandal. Era una chica delgada, de estatura media, ojos de café oscuro al igual que su cabello. Lo traía recogido en dos coletas formando dos tirabuzones muy gruesos. Su cara estaba totalmente despejada y dejaba ver su amplia frente.

-Disculpa la tardanza –dijo una voz masculina que atrajo la atención de la chica.

-Buenos días –dijo la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Dime Sachiko… ¿para qué me necesitabas? –dijo con curiosidad.

-Tengo un trato que dudo que lo rechaces.

-¿Un trato…?

**Maka POV**

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –grité a todo lo que dio mi garganta, provocando un gran eco en el pasillo y algunas miradas espantadas mirándome.

-¿¡Que sucede Maka!? –preguntó Soul tratando de esconder el temblor en su voz.

-¡Olvidé mi libro en el casillero y ya va a comenzar la clase de Stain! –comencé a agitar las manos – ¡te veo en clase!

Salí corriendo en dirección al pasillo de los casilleros. Ubique el mío rápidamente, lo abrí y en ese instante note que algo caía de la puertita.

"Para Maka". Mmm…me pregunto que será, la meteré en mi libro y luego la leeré.

Azoté la puertita del casillero y corrí a toda velocidad por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a la clase.

Llegué al salón derrapando, por poco Stain me deja fuera de la clase. Subí por las escaleras y me senté jadeante en mi típico lugar junto a Soul.

-Te ves muy mal. –Dijo Soul fingiendo preocupación –. Necesitas hacer más ejercicio y eso que corriste muy poco. – termino la frase de una forma muy burlona.

-Cállate.- dije aún jadeando.

-Te estás poniendo muy gorda… ¿lo sabías?

-¡MAKA-CHOP! – y mi compañero quedo en silencio total.

En eso vi como caía algo de mi libro y recordé que era el sobre que había encontrado en mi casillero.

Abrí mi libro y lo paré en la mesa haciendo una especie de barrera. Abrí el sobre con sumo cuidado y comencé a leerla.

"_Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu mirada no dejo de pensarte entera eres mi pensamiento desde tu ternura hasta dulzura entera eres mi sueño no dejo de extrañarte no puedo dejar de amarte._

_Con todo mi amor… Tu admirador__"_

¡Oh dios mío, no lo puedo creer! Esto… ¡debe de ser una broma! Sentí mis mejillas arder, estaba segura de que estaba peor que un tomate.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó Soul. Por lo visto si estaba tremendamente roja.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero solo arqueo las cejas y se volteo.

Estaba en un estado de shock total, no sabía si eso era cierto… o una simple broma, pero no lo podía negar, era algo hermoso que nunca pensé que alguien me diría… más bien, escribiría.

-¡Maka, pon atención! –exclamó Stain lanzando su bisturí y rozándome la cara.

-Disculpe profesor. –dije temblando.

Y si es de Soul… ¡NO! Como puedo pensarlo… eso solo sucede en mis fantasías… no creo que le interese en ese sentido a él…

Emití un pequeño suspiro.

Será mejor que lo piense mas tarde y ponga atención a la clase.

-¡MIRA! –le grité a Soul muy alegre. -¡Son Black Star y Tsubaki, por fin regresaron!

-¡Valla, valla! –exclamó Black Star mientras chocaba la mano con Soul y Tsubaki se acercaba.

-¿Cómo les fue en la misión? –Preguntó Soul curioso.

-¡Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Soul! –dijo Tsubaki amablemente.

-¡Claro era de esperarse que un gran DIOS como yo lograra capturar a esa bruja!

-¿Entonces… eso quiere decir que ya va a empezar la búsqueda de Kid? –pregunte entusiasmada.

-Así es. Solo que ahora Ox y Harvard se están haciendo cargo del asunto. –dijo Tsubaki con alivio.

-¡Vamos Soul, el gran DIOS tiene mucha hambre y como soy un DIOS generoso te invitare algo! – se dieron media vuelta y nos dejaron a Tsubaki y a mi solas.

-¡Tsubaki, tengo tanto que contarte! –dije sonrojada.

-¿Se trata de "quien tu sabes"? –preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-No…

-Ya veo… soy toda oídos, pero será mejor que vallamos a un lugar más seguro.

Asentí y caminamos a los patios de la escuela alejándonos un poco más para que nadie nos pudiera oír.

Le conté sobre la carta y por más que lo pensaba no encontraba a ningún "sospechoso".

-He pensado en ignorarlas, si es que siguen enviándolas. No estoy segura de si es una broma, pero trataré de llevarlo con la más discreción posible.

-¿Y si va en serio, que harás? –preguntó preocupada.

-Eso ya dependerá de quien sea la persona que lo envió… también si para ese entonces ya no quiera a Soul. No sería justo que estuviera con alguien a quien no ame… ni para el, ni para mí. –dije cabizbaja.

-Sí, creo que es lo más obvio. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré a investigar quien es. –me sonrió nuevamente mostrándome que confiara en ella.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Tsubaki. –Le devolví la sonrisa.

**General POV**

En la biblioteca de shibusen, un chico de ojos violetas y cabello negro estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la recepción, fingía leer, ya que en realidad estaba escuchando música. Era un chico esbelto, muy alto, se veía fuerte y lo más llamativo de él era su cara llena de carisma. Nadie dudaría nunca de él.

-Dante. –susurró alguien.

-Dante. –volvió a susurrar.

-¡DANTE! –gritó y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El chico levantó su cabeza enojado para ver a su agresor.

-¡Sachiko! –gritó con ira el chico. -¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?

-¿¡Pueden guardar silencio por favor o mejor salgan de aquí!? –pidió el bibliotecario.

-Discúlpenos. –Dante pidió disculpas de una manera encantadora y educada al bibliotecario y volteo a ver a la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar, por favor sígueme. –susurró la chica y camino hacia la salida.

La siguió por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la azotea donde se había reunido con ella hace unas horas antes.

-Dime Dante… ¿lo hiciste? –pregunto Sachiko mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si… pero me debes respuestas… así que te escucho. –cruzó los brazos y se recargo en una pared.

-Maka-senpai y Soul-senpai son totalmente incompatibles. Soul-senpai estaría mejor con migo que con ella. –hiso una pequeña pausa esperando respuesta de Dante, pero al no obtenerla prosiguió. –Aparte te conviene Dante. Si tienes a Maka-senpai como tu compañera te convertirá en Death Scythe y en cuanto lo logres no tendrás que soportarla más, la podrás abandonar, como has hecho con las personas que ya no son de tu "uso". –sonrió de forma irónica.

-Interesante. –se expresó Dante deforma analítica.

-Entonces… ¿Seguirás siendo mi cómplice?, eres todo un "don juan" te la ganaras fácilmente. –dijo divertida.

-…Creo que tendré que pensar como ganarme su corazón. –emitió una risa entre dientes.

…_Continuara._

* * *

Hola Holitas!!!! aqui Nami-loca reportandose con un new cap jojojo, bueno pues aqui unas aclaraciones.... [redoble de tambor porfavor]

1.- Bueno el verdadero nombre de la chica que acosa a soul y a maka en el manga no es sachiko, le puse asi por "NANA" [EL ANIME/MANGA] hay una chica que segun Hachi es enviada por el rey demonio y su nombre es sachiko y bueno...para los que lo han visto ya saben a lo que me refiero xD [pobre Hachi].

2.- Dante se parece mucho a Lelouch [code geass] nada mas que se ve mas "fuerte"

3.- mis disculpas por tardar tanto pero bueno ha sido una temporada llena de trabajo asi que no ha sido muy facil

Espero que les guste el capi!!! me dejan su review y si hay muchos lo continuo lo antes posible =D

recuerden se acepta....

review

favoritos

comentarios de todo tipo

tarjeta de credito y efectivo [nada de cheques] xDD!!!

se cuidan y saludines ----[Namixas Fuera lol]----


	3. Mi Dulce Poeta

Hola a Todos bueno como ya saben, los personajes de Soul Eater NO me PERTENECEN son de Atsushi Ohkubo-sensei *-* disfruten la historia =D

* * *

**Losing You**

**Capitulo 2: Mi Dulce Poeta**

**Maka POV**

Han pasado tres días desde que apareció la carta de mi admirador, y desde entonces… nada. Lo más seguro es que fuera una broma de mal gusto, aunque Tsubaki piensa que es un chico muy tímido.

-Maka-chan, no estés triste. –dijo Tsubaki mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Discúlpame, pero últimamente no puedo evitar de pensar en… "ya sabes qué" y cada vez que lo hago me pierdo, por ejemplo hoy en la mañana quemé el desayuno, y no es todo también ayer.

-¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que Soul-kun y tu pelearon?

-Así es, fue una pelea que prefiero no recordar y ahorita ni le quiero ver la cara. –dije enfadada.

-Hablando de él. –hiso una pausa. – ¿Crees que pudo haber sido él? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo creo.

Por más que quisiera el no haría algo así, aparte de que soy solo su técnico y amiga.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego.- le sonreí a mi amiga y me encamine a la biblioteca.

* * *

Entré a la biblioteca y con paso veloz me dirige a la sección que siempre me animaba, poesía.

Tomé un libro y lo abrí instantáneamente en una página en especial.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es Maka Albarn. –escuche a una voz de tenor decir dulcemente, mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos. No pude evitar mirarlo con desprecio.

-¡¿Por qué me quitas el libro? –dije enojada.

-Discúlpame por tal acto. –se disculpo y luego se presentó. –Mi nombre es Dante Valmont y por lo que veo te gustan los poemas del maestro Shakespeare.

El ojivioleta cerró el libro que me había quitado y comenzó a recitar el poema que estaba en la pagina, lo que más me sorprendió es que lo hacía de memoria.

_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras  
adverso caso ni cruel porfía:  
nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,  
y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas._ –terminó de recitar y antes de que comenzara con la siguiente estrofa, la comencé a recitar.

_Es fanal que borrascas bramadoras  
con inmóviles rayos desafía;  
estrella fija que los barcos guía;  
mides su altura, mas su esencia ignoras_. –terminé de recitar, y el continuo.

_Amor no sigue la fugaz corriente  
de la edad, que deshace los colores  
de los floridos labios y mejillas.  
Eres eterno, Amor: si esto desmiente. –_recitó Dante.

_Mi vida, no he sentido tus ardores,  
ni supe comprender tus maravillas. –recitamos _los dos al mismo tiempo, causando que al final hubiera una conexión visual de la cual me sonrojé ligeramente y desvié la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sabes ese poema tan bien? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Es mi favorito. –respondió con una sonrisa. –Amo la poesía y admiro mucho al maestro Shakespeare.

No hice más que mirarlo como tonta, ya que conocía a muy pocos hombres, pero realmente pocos hombres, que les gustara la poesía.

-No me mires así. –dijo apenado. –haces que me ruborice.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que casi no hay hombres que les guste la poesía.

-¿En serio? –preguntó acercándose a mí. –Yo creo que esa es una gran forma de expresar lo que uno siente. –decía dulcemente el chico mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me sentía como idiota cuando vi su mirada tierna y cálida. Nuestras cabezas estaban a poca distancia, pero cuando reaccione me separé lentamente.

-Discúlpame Maka-san. –se disculpó tiernamente el ojivioleta.

-N-no te pre-preocupes. –tartamudee un poco.

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho. –se despidió y me entrego el libro que me había quitado.

* * *

-¡Tsubaki-chan! –grite llena de emoción.

Corrí hasta las mesas del patio, donde estaba sentada Tsubaki junto con las hermanas Thompson, me senté frente a Liz quien se arreglaba las uñas y a un lado suyo estaba Patty peleándose con la envoltura de un popote que por lo visto no podía abrir.

-¡Chicas adivinen lo que me sucedió! –todas me voltearon a ver.

Les conté lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, lo cual todas se emocionaron y emitieron un pequeño grito. Después de eso Tsubaki y yo pusimos al tanto a las hermanas sobre la carta que me había llegado.

-¡Qué suerte tienes Maka! –dijo Liz con carito de perrito. –siempre que trato de coquetearle a Dante Valmont me batea.

-¡Pobre de ti hermanita! –se burlaba Patty mientras le daba un ataque de risa.

-Liz-chan, ¿Qué sabes sobre ese chico? –pregunto Tsubaki curiosa.

-Bueno… -comenzó Liz. –Es uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, es extremadamente caballeroso, pero eso sí, es muy quisquilloso tanto en amistades como en noviazgos, en otras palabras, no le habla a cualquiera.- terminó Liz y con su popote le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Valla. Me siento afortunada al que "me coqueteara y a Liz no".

-Maka. –Dijo Liz sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿Y qué has pensado de la carta?

-Que son una broma nada más, pero Tsubaki dice que tal vez sea un chico tímido.

-De todas maneras Patty y yo te ayudaremos a descubrir si es una broma, ¡después de todo somos las reinas del chisme! –dijo Liz y se levantó de su lugar con una "súper pose"

-¡Así es hermanita! –y Patty comenzó a reír.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Caminaba a mi casillero junto con Black Star, quien no paraba de hablar de sus "grandes logros" en su última misión.

-… y cuando capturé a la bruja rana suplico que no la matara. –rió escandalosamente.

No le prestaba mucha atención, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Maka, estos últimos días ha estado actuando muy raro.

Pero lo siguiente que vi me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Valmont? –estaba frente al casillero de Maka. ¿Acaso trataba de hacerle algo? Y si era así yo mismo me encargaría de que no viviera para contarlo.

-Hola Evans, que sorpresa. –dijo fingiendo sorpresa. -¿Es tuyo?, pero que descuidado soy, me equivoque. –hiso una mueca burlona y se fue.

No pude evitar verlo con desprecio hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

-¡Como detesto a ese idiota! –dijo mi amigo enojado. -¡Hablan más de ese inútil que de mí, no lo permitiré! –dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Cálmate. –traté de serenarlo. –aparte sabes que sus rumores no son nada cool, ese tipo es peor que escoria.

-¡Tienes Razón! ¡Alguien tan BIG como yo nunca caería bajo con esos actos! –dijo mientras se recargaba en una columna de casilleros mientras me esperaba.

-Oye Soul, ¿ya viste quien te vigila? –se burló y voltee a ver hacia donde señalaba.

Ahí estaba ella…la chica que últimamente nos había estado vigilando a Maka y a mí.

-No puede ser. –me quejé fastidiado.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras mi mejor amigo se mofaba de mí.

-¡Esto ya es acoso! –dije tratando de no perder la cordura.

-¿Por qué no la encaras y le dices que te deje de espiar porque jamás la querrás como técnico? –sugirió el peliazul.

-Decirlo en esa manera no sería nada cool. –dije fastidiado.

-Si tú lo dices mi querido amigo. –rió ligeramente. –tengo hambre, vallamos por algo.

Cerré mi casillero y nos fuimos de ese pasillo, lo bueno es que aquella chiquilla no nos siguió.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Estaba más que agotada. La última clase había sido la de deportes y esta vez Nygus-sensei nos puso a entrenar más duro de lo normal.

Lo peor de la clase fue que cuando eligieron a los pares al azar y me tocó con Soul.

Solo le hable lo necesario y cuando él me hablaba le respondía cortantemente, aún seguía enojada con él.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de los casilleros, iba por mi mochila de deportes, cuando escuche una voz conocida decir mi nombre.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –dije cortantemente a mi arma.

-Solo me quiero disculpar. –hiso una pausa y luego continuo. –No debí gritarte de esa manera. –desvió la mirada y empezó a frotarse la cabeza.

-Ok, pero también discúlpame. No fue a propósito.

-Lo sé y por eso no debí reaccionar de esa manera. –me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me volvían loca. -¿hacemos las paces? –extendió su mano.

Le estreche la mano y lo miré dulcemente.

Cuando le solté la mano di unos pasos y abrí mi casillero. Instantáneamente cayó un sobre al suelo, lo cual reconocí era obra de mi "admirador".

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Soul serio.

-Ah eso… Na-nada importante. –traté de fingir que no tenía importancia pero soy mala mintiendo y por su reacción me di cuenta de que no se la había creído.

-¿segura? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sipi. –enseguida saqué mi mochila, la abrí y metí el sobre, la cerré y por ultimo cerré mi casillero.

-Me voy a cambiar. –le dije a Soul rápidamente. –Nos vemos después. –me despedí y corrí hacia los vestidores.

Rayos, no se lo creyó.

A pesar de que ya llevaba algunos metros de distancia el me seguía observando y pude ver en sus ojos preocupación. ¿Acaso ya sospechaba algo?

….Continuara.

* * *

Hola Holitas! Aquí Naminé-loca reportandose.

Sé que muchos me querrán golpear, después de todo

Este tiempo sin continuar pfff pero bueno…

Hagamos un trato *redoble de tambor*

Ya tengo el capi 3 listo para subir =D [Wiiii]

lo subiré de inmediato si llegamos a los 25 o mas reviews va?

Agradezco a las personas que leen mi historia, a las que dejaron review,

A los que la agregaron a sus favoritos, y a las personas que simplemente la leyeron.

See ya! =D


End file.
